1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to anonymous communication, and more particularly relates to a method and a system for a location based anonymous communication in between plurality of users over a communication network while keeping identities of the user anonymous.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, the instant messaging systems available in the art provide the facility to communicate with friends or families over a network. The user connect to the server may invite other users to participate in a real-time text conversation by knowing the other user personally. Each user enters data into a text input box and then sends the data to other user. The users may add voice, video messages and images to the conversation. These instant messaging systems also works on various factors such as location of the users, type of messages to be transmitted, pricing based services etc.
Conventionally, location based messaging systems enable users to screen and check availability of other users in the proximity. The user must add other users to the contact list in order to communicate with the added users. This limits the scope or number of people that a user may communicate with restricting the user's instant messaging to only known users.
Further, other location based messaging systems allows receiving of chatting request from all users within the location. This results in receiving of unwanted chat requests from unknown users resulting in waste of time. Further such systems allow the connection only on revealing the personal contact information of the other user.
Additionally, many instant messaging services require users to have an email account with the instant messaging company. These systems are integrated with the services like GPS navigators which would help in showing all the nearby restaurants, shopping centers, and other facilities or services. Further these systems are focused on providing the user with information related to a particular area but these applications are not helpful in tracking people around the particular area.
Therefore there is a need of an instant messaging system that allow the users to meet new people without the need to ever exchange phone numbers or business cards. Further, there is also a need of the system that enables communication in between the multiple users based on the geographical location irrespective of the specific knowledge about the connected users.